Under The Mistletoe
by Nightw2
Summary: Set on Earth-C, this short story stars two members of the Zoo Crew at Christmastime. Technically a Christmas story, but it works for Valentine's Day too because of the romantic aspect.


Note: This short story takes place roughly three years after the end of the Oz/Wonderland War. Since all the characters in this story are copyrighted by Warner Communications, this is naturally being written with absolutely no profit motive. Warning: This story is quite predictable and also quite sappy, but, then, cliches ARE the only thing I can write halfway decently and I never claimed to be trying to write any modern classics anyway. *********************************************************************  
  
Z-Building; Follywood, Califurnia; December 24, 1988; 9:00 pm:  
  
  
With most of the rest of the Zoo Crew either on solo cases or spending the holidays with the friends and family they had in their civilian identities, Captain Carrot and Alley-Kat-Abra had the entire Z-Building to themselves. "Tonight's the night." the heroic hare thought to himself with a half-nervous grin as he carefully placed the last of the Christmas presents under the Zoo Crew's Christmas tree. Abra stepped into the room clad in civilian attire (except for her mask and wand, which she was still wearing and holding respectively) and the Captain couldn't help but let his Cosmic Carrot enhanced eyesight take in the form of his feline companion.  
  
True, the green sweater and matching sweatpants she was waering looked pretty modest, but then, they also went quite nicely with the green in her eyes. "Merry Christmas, Captain." the sorceress said with a smile as she noticed the mistletoe hanging all over the room, inwardly glad at this point for Rubberduck's practice of hanging mistletoe all over the Z-Building at Christmas time. Of course, this was also only the first Christmas in her memory that she and Rodney had the entire building to themselves and only their SECOND Christmas as an officially romantically serious couple.  
  
"Merry Christmas to you too, Felina." CC replied with a smile of his own as he carefully approached the feline. "Errr, I hope you do not mind this, but you ARE under a patch of mistletoe." the super-powered rabbit replied in a straight tone that deliberately belied his loving playfulness as he slowly moved his head in for a deep, but gentle, romantic kiss.  
  
After they carefully broke off the kiss, Felina retorted "So are you, Captain." in a faked straight tone of her own as she wrapped one arm around the Captain and gave him a kiss of her own, just as deep, just as gentle and just as romantic as the own he gave her. Meanwhile, she used Magic Wanda to levitate herself and the heroic hero two feet into the air for the duration of the kiss.  
  
"I can't believe I wasted so much time mooning over Wonder Wabbit when there was somebody even more wonderfully under my very whiskers." Captain Carrot silently, but happily, thought to himself for the umpteenth time in the year-and-a-half that he and Abra (as Rodney Rabbit and Felina Furr, natch) had been officially dating. As he and Felina lowered gently to the ground, Rodney was still grateful that, with a lot of help from Abra, he had, slightly over a year-and-a-half ago, finally found the willpower to truly be over his crush on the aforementioned Wonder Wabbit.  
  
After Felina stepped back a few paces following the kiss, the Captain replied "Well, there IS one Christmas present I didn't put under the tree, because I would like to give it to you a little early. We've known each other for over six years and have been officially dating for one-and-a-half of those years. Now, I STILL don't know what I did RIGHT to deserve you, but I'm certainly not complaining.", getting down on one knee as he finished the last sentence. Pulling out a small black box, Captain Carrot opened the box to reveal a gorgeous gold ring with a large diamond on it (a ring he spent six months saving up the money for) before finishing "Felina Furr, will you marry me?"  
  
The feline sorceress cried tears of joy and gave the heroic hare a deep smile before saying, in a voice half-choked-up with joy "Rodney Rabbit, of course I'll marry you." With that, the super-powered rabbit gently slid the ring onto Felina's finger and the two leaned into each other for yet another kiss.  
  
The End  
***********************************************************************  
  
As I aforementioned, this story was written purely for fun as all the mentioned characters are copyrighted by Warner Communications. 


End file.
